The application of aqueous floor finish compositions to institutional floor surfaces, in particular to resilient vinyl flooring, remains a difficult problem for floor maintenance personnel. In the past floor finishes have been applied using multiple applications of conventional floor finish compositions to build up a robust finish layer. Such manual applications are often accomplished by pouring liquid floor finish or metering liquid floor finish onto a surface and uniformly distributing the liquid floor finish using a mop, weighted “T” bar, or other application device. Such application techniques often result in an uneven application, undesirable flawed surface appearance, unnecessary labor costs and often can result in insufficient thicknesses for commercial flooring. We have found that mobile or portable apparatus for floor maintenance are known. For the purpose of this application, we are not interested in an apparatus adapted for of floor cleaning protocols. In the cleaning arts the mobile technology typically involves the use of aqueous cleaners and rinses for removing soils, low solids floor finish compositions and other undesirable materials from floor surfaces.
Conventional aqueous floor finish compositions are formulated in a variety of product types. The products vary with respect to the type of materials combined in the formulations and with respect to the amount of solids found in the formulations. The use of high solids floor finish compositions poses unique problems. Application technologies developed for conventional low solids floor finish compositions are often inadequate when used in high solids applications. Further the conventional application techniques cannot take advantage of the unique properties of high solids floor finish materials. Substantial need has arisen for improved methods and equipment that can be used in applying high solids floor finish materials.
We're aware of the following patents generically related to floor maintenance technologies. Gewalt (U.S. Pat. No. 2,053,282), Thompson (U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,216), Payne (U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,656), Minerley (U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,463) and Cushing (U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,386) disclose an apparatus typically characterized in the prior art as “a fountain mop.” Such systems include typically a wand having mounted thereon, a reservoir for an aqueous material that can be applied through a “fountain” and a mop head that can be used to distribute the aqueous material. Similar to such fountain mops, Floyd (U.S. Pat. No. 1,778,552), Burfield (U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,328) and Sloan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,471) each teach a mop or brush head that includes a spray system for introducing an aqueous material into the head or on a floor.
One common configuration of a typical mobile floor cleaning system is the portable or motor driven cleaning machine such as that shown in Girman et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,375) or Tipton (U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,713) these apparatus are configured to sequentially apply cleaning materials to a floor, scrub the floor and then remove the cleaning materials for further operations.
Keppers, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,163, teaches a wheeled portable floor finish distribution apparatus mounted on a wheeled cart using an applicator nozzle, wand and distributor device to apply aqueous floor finish compositions.
A brief review of these disclosures show that no system is available that is adapted for the convenient, efficient application of a liquid floor finish over a large area floor using a portable cart system. Available application systems are not adapted to take advantage of the unique properties of high solids floor finish compositions. The larger portable or motor driven prior art systems are adapted for the serial application and removal typically by vacuum systems of aqueous materials used to wash, rinse or maintain floor surfaces.
Conventional technologies are not truly adapted for a single user performing the application of a single robust floor finish layer from high solids materials. In large part the prior art is directed towards portable systems that clean large areas of institutional flooring, but not directed towards applying maintaining floor finish layers.
A substantial need exists for apparatus and methods adapted to the formation of a single robust floor finish layer by a single maintenance individual using high solids floor finish compositions.